winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthropomorphic Winged Monsters
Anthropomorphic Winged Monsters is a book written by Serius Facetus. Overview Anthropomorphic Winged Monsters contains tales of angels, vampires, winged humans, and anthropomorphic monsters with retractable wings. According to the book, "the Creature of Destruction will appear from the illuminating void. He will perceive that which is hidden and mirror himself among the citizenry. When the three sacred planets align, their power will extend throughout the universe and he will usher in doom and destruction." Appearance |-|Version #1= The cover of the book is red with a rough-edged lavender square. In the center is a blue eye outlined in red. The spine of the book has four metal studs. In Season 5, upon being touched, the book emits a purple glow full of negative energy. Book1.jpg |-|Version #2= The cover of the book is dark blue with a section of writing on the top. The middle of the cover has a blue "V"-like shape that resembles a pair of wings. The bottom of the cover has a black line. The two right corners of the cover are yellow. The spine of the book has a red square on top, red and yellow diamond shapes in the middle, and a light blue strip on the bottom. The inside of the spine is red. The book shimmers when opened and displays an image of its author, Serius Facetus, on the cover. Book2.jpg Series Seasons |-|Season 2= In "Professor Avalon's Secret," Serius Facetus tells of the prophecy of the Creature of Destruction while holding the book. Later, Tecna suspects Professor Avalon to be the Creature of Destruction, so she consults her database and finds the book. Tecna gets a copy from the Alfea library and reads the prophecy, and she is convinced that Professor Avalon is the Creature of Destruction. Faragonda later reveals that Serius Facetus was a comedian from two centuries ago, rendering the prophecy false. |-|Season 5= In "The Sirenix Book," a copy of it falls from its shelf as Tecna's phone searches for the Sirenix Book. Later, when Tecna opens another copy of the book, it exclaims that it is a forbidden tome and turns Tecna into a robot. The Winx attempt to return Tecna to normal by casting a Believix convergence on the book, but it has no effect on the book and cannot break the spell. After this, two more copies of it fall from shelves as Tecna in her robot form throws several books to the floor. After Tecna unleashes several bouts of bad weather via the books in the Magic Archive, Bloom shoots Tecna's phone that is fixed on her robotic body with a Fire Arrow, breaking the spell the Trix had cast on the phone as well as breaking the influence the book has on Tecna. In "Faraway Reflections," Tecna finds a copy of the book in the Magic Archive as the Winx search for the Eye of Inspiration. In "The Shark's Eye," Musa is seen with the book in the Fairy Clock Room. |-|Season 7= In “Back in the Middle Ages,” Amarok knocks a copy of the book down from the shelf in Flora’s dorm. She uses her magic to put it back in its place. Trivia *The book changes its appearance several times throughout "Professor Avalon's Secret". *It is unclear why the book contains negative energy in Season 5. **It may be another book with a similar appearance. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:In-Universe Books Category:Items